


All That Needs To Be Said

by orphan_account



Series: Domestic Katnep [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: College AU, F/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat’s too nervous to say anything to Nepeta, who has already said all that needs to be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Needs To Be Said

**Author's Note:**

> Post SBURB AU in which trolls and humans live together peacefully on earth  
> [Tumblr Mirror ](http://princekenkaneki.tumblr.com/post/58029953830/babys-first-fanfiction)

It had been a _looong_ time since SGRUB and SBURB, Nepeta realized. In reality, it actually hadn’t been more than a sweep, but due to all the time she spent in the dreambubbles meeting new people and constantly searching for Equius, it seemed like longer.

Her life had changed a lot though. Days that had been previously spent hunting and napping with Pounce were now spent navigating through a big city and coming home to an empty apartment.

She missed her lusus more than she had realized on the meteor. Of course, being surrounded by all her friends had been awesome, it just… sucked that there was no comforting figure to curl up next to.

Speaking of friends…

Nepeta quickly hid behind a building as her target looked behind him. It wasn’t stalking, not really, especially since she’d been worried about Karkat for a while. He was taking Terezi’s transfer to an elite law school terribly, and she was, of course concerned.

As a FRIEND, though, nothing else. The olive-blood had gotten over her crush on Karkat a while ago, after realizing she’d have to interact with him a lot face to face since they have many college classes together. It wasn’t that she was completely non-interested, but the mushy crush feelings had simmered to a soft fondness.

There was no way she’d take Terezi’s absence for advantage, though. Terezi was one of her best friends, and she’d rather die again than hurt her feelings.

“Nepeta, I know you’re there.” Karkat called when she zipped behind a tree in a large, empty park.

She sheepishly poked her head out and, seeing his morose face, skipped up to him. “Hehe, sorry Karcat.”

“Don’t call me that,” he snapped out of reflex. “Why the fuck are you following me? Don’t tell me it’s for your ‘shipping wall’.”

“Um, no,” she fiddled with her jacket sleeves before looking up at him. “I’ve been worried about you, beclaws efur since Terezi left you’ve been more quiet. And sad.”

“No shit I’ve been sad. She left without even telling me _goodbye_ , of fucking course that would hurt.”

“Not even through a message?”

“Only after she left, shitstain.”

Nepeta looked forlornly at him and said, “I’m sorry Karcat… you know how she is.”

He rubbed a hand over his face and replied, “Fuck, yeah I know. To be honest, things weren’t going so well in the first place. It was probably the best way to break it to a stupid motherfucker like me.”

“You’re not stupid,” She stated, out of reflex.

Then she smiled to try and break the mood and decided to just be honest. “I hope you feel better soon. I care about you Karcat, I don’t want you to be so sad all the time.”

He looked surprised and averted his face, shuffling his feet. “…Thank you.”

After a few minutes of standing in silence, he started walking and didn’t snap when Nepeta followed him, this time beside him. She swung her sleeves with a smile still on her face.

“…I care about you too, which is why I’m wondering why you persist in hanging around a sack of shit like me.”

“Beclaws you’re a good purrson, of course! Also, you take better notes in math than me.”

Karkat grunted and fiddled with his collar, trying to hide a blush. “That’s because half the time you look out the window and daydream, idiot.”

Nepeta merely flashed a grin at him and continued swinging her sleeves.

After all, that blush and confession had to mean something.

\--

Roughly two perigrees later things were still the same, although Karkat had gotten over most of his feelings for Terezi. They still talked a lot, but it had been confirmed (from Sollux, no less) that there was nothing romantic between the two anymore.

Nepeta was simultaneously elated and worried. Elated because that meant she might have a chance, and worried since it had hurt both of her friends and she wasn’t sure if they would ever heal. They had been a golden couple since day one, and although it hurt her heart she had wished nothing but the best for the two.

She was also worried because nothing seemed to be changing between her and Karkat. Sure, sometimes they had some almost tender moments, but other than that there was nothing but friendliness. Every now and then Karkat looked like he was about to say something, but he would shake his head slightly and carry on.

Nepeta knew that if someone was to make a first move it would have to be her.

That’s why she decided to invite him over to her apartment under the promise of studying (and a few rom-cons he had, surprisingly, not seen yet).

It was an hour in when she finally got the nerve to do something. He had just gone to the bathroom, and she puttered around her kitchen for a bit before he wandered in.

“Karcat, can I ask you something?”

He looked at her, confused, before responding. “What?”

“Umm… do you like me?”

“What kind of question is that, Nepeta. Of course I like you, despite your stalking habits and cat puns.”

She giggled slightly and felt heat in her cheeks. Better just say it. “No, dummy. I mean can I kiss you and stuff.”

At once his face turned red. “Wha-”

Nepeta hadn’t meant to corner him to the wall, but that’s what happened. Even though they were practically the same height, she had an inch or two above him and decided to use that to her advantage. She ran a hand through his hair and whispered, “Yes or no?”

Karkat’s face burned as he tried to hide his face. He nodded, and she smiled.

“Good.”

Her fingers caught his chin, and she tilted his face up as she kissed him. At first it was just a hesitant meeting of lips, but then Karkat softened his lips and tentatively put his arms around her neck. Nepeta responded by playfully biting his lips and cupped his face.

He moved his lips against hers with a sort of urgency, as if she’d disappear on the spot. In response she decided to deepen the kiss, flecking out her tongue. Karkat let her in easily, and she was careful to mind his (and her) teeth as she teased his tongue.

At this point he was almost leaning against her, and she pushed him back slightly before moving in closer. Her hands moved to his hips, and she massaged his skin as they battled for dominance.

Nepeta won, in the end, but decided it wasn’t a good time to take things further. She retreated and, with a final peck to his lips, stood in front of him.

Karkat nearly slid down the wall and breathed heavily. “Goddamn.”

She grinned, and it was so infectious that he found himself smiling slightly as well. After he regained his composure she helped him up, giggling slightly.

“Stop laughing, damn you. We’ve still got to study for the test Thursday.”

“Aww, I had nearly forgotten about that!”

“I know.”


End file.
